


Dinner & Diatribes

by phoenix__wandering



Series: Leana and Learkal [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Title from a Hozier Song, Vaginal Fingering, i like that thats a tag i get to use, if u would call it that, im back at it again yall, this time its relevant tho, top!Learkal, what do u call an oral creampie?? cuz thats what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix__wandering/pseuds/phoenix__wandering
Summary: “This woman is going to be the death of me.” Is the last thing that crossed Learkals mind before Leana’s casting of Detect Thoughts ended, and it leaves a shit-eating grin on her face.The two are currently sitting next to each other at the dinner table as usual, all of their friends- their own little found family- sitting around the table with them, in the middle of enjoying the dinner Urdrin’s spectral servants have prepared. Leana is still amazed at the grand mansion Urdrin is able to conjure up with one of his spells- and she’s almost positive the rest of the party is also amazed that they finally have somewhere to sleep with soundproof walls . Unfortunately for Learkal, there are no walls between them and the rest of the party at this particular moment, so he has to stay quiet even as one of her hands makes its way up his clothed thigh teasingly.
Relationships: Leana/Learkal, Original D&D Character/Original D&D NPC
Series: Leana and Learkal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089368
Kudos: 2





	Dinner & Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway done with this when my DM informed everyone that Learkal is, in fact, A Bottom. Did that stop me from finishing this with the full Top!Learkal experience? Absolutely not. Enjoy.

“This woman is going to be the death of me.” Is the last thing that crossed Learkals mind before Leana’s casting of _Detect Thoughts_ ended, and it leaves a shit-eating grin on her face.

The two are currently sitting next to each other at the dinner table as usual, all of their friends- their own little found family- sitting around the table with them, in the middle of enjoying the dinner Urdrin’s spectral servants have prepared. Leana is still amazed at the grand mansion Urdrin is able to conjure up with one of his spells- and she’s almost positive the rest of the party is also amazed that they finally have somewhere to sleep with _soundproof walls_. Unfortunately for Learkal, there are no walls between them and the rest of the party at this particular moment, so he has to stay quiet even as one of her hands makes its way up his clothed thigh teasingly. 

Leana has been cuddling closer to her boyfriend all dinner, which isn't entirely out of the ordinary- she sometimes gets into these overly affectionate moods where she basically glues herself to Learkals side, not caring about PDA. It usually ends in Kale fake-gagging and Lylith actually-gagging at the couple. This time, however, it isn't so much an overly affectionate mood as it is an overly bratty mood. The group have been dealing with some important issues and traveling a lot lately, leaving little time for her and her boyfriend to be alone together without being too exhausted to even talk. Now that they’re in the mansion and finally have a moment of peace she is... impatient. And _excited_ . So sue her if she felt like the dinner was dragging on and she decided to tease Learkal a bit. And by a bit she means a _lot._

For the past three minutes Leana has been resting her head on his shoulder, one arm draped on the chair behind him, their thighs touching. 

For the past two minutes she has been whispering things into his pointed ear. It started innocent enough- just half complaining about how boring the dinner is, how nice it is to be in a room again since they were camping in their cart for a few days- but eventually it took a more heated turn as she moved the topic to him- how nice he looks, how warm he is, how pretty he’d look with his face flushed and contorted in pleasure, how she bets she could get him to _“cum right here, right in front of the entire party. That would bring some excitement to this boring dinner, wouldn’t it love? Have everyone realize what just happened? Or do you think you could keep quiet enough they wouldn't notice?”_

For the past minute she has had _Detect Thoughts_ casted and trained on Learkal, it was easy enough to cast it discreetly, and it's always fun to hear what others are thinking. As she continued on in her remarks she listened to his thoughts, watched the curiosity and slight panic of them be echoed through his actions. He never moved away from her, didn’t even do so much as shift his weight away, but she could see it in the occasional stall of his hands as they reached for another bite of his food: her words were affecting him. Eventually she began to leave soft kisses against his throat between her muttering, just occasionally nipping at the exposed skin. This caught him somewhat off guard, and he slightly choked on his wine, causing her to silently chuckle as Enthalia asked him if he was okay. He quickly brushed it off as his drink simply went down the wrong pipe, and the shifter turned back to her conversation with Othor. 

Now, as her hand lazily trails back and forth on his thigh, she stops her mutterings and looks at her friends, trying to piece together what they’re all talking about. Learkal takes this opportunity to breathe a few times, going back to his dinner after placing a kiss on the top of Leana’s head. He’s surprisingly keeping himself well composed, despite the growing tent in his pants that she can feel. After a few moments of her seemingly ending the teasing he even chimes in a few times in the conversation. The group has somehow migrated to the age-old topic of who’s the better draconid: Urdrin or Kale. 

“I’m obviously the better dragon, I’m literally a dragonborn! I have the breath weapon of a dragon!” Kale exclaims, exasperated.

“What do you mean. I have _literally_ turned into a dragon before. Multiple times!” Urdrin shoots back, taking another bite of his food. Leana sighs in a mix of boredom and annoyance, turning her face back to the crook of Learkal’s neck.

“Well if anything that shows how worse you are ‘cuz you have to cast a spell to even access a breath weapon.”

“Yeah, a breath weapon that's stronger than yours.”

“Hey! I killed Moonrack _and_ Gregor with my breath weapon!”

Her hand stills on his thigh, just a few inches from the tent in his pants.

“You just stole the finishing blow, we did the majority of the damage!”

“Look, it was a team effor- **_Fuck!_ **” Learkal tries to remark, but is cut off by a sharp gasp escaping him as Leana finally grips his cock fully through his pants, a large grin back on her face that is hidden in the crook of his neck. 

The next few moments go by so quickly it makes her dizzy. As the gasp escapes her boyfriend he also drops his silverware, and they make a distinct _clink_ as they hit his plate. He then gets up abruptly, chair scraping against the floor, and if it wasn't for him grabbing her hand to drag her out of the room with him she probably would have fallen. Instead she stands up as well, her grin never faltering even as she looks at her friends one last time before being dragged out of the room. Most of them have a look of shock on their faces, and she knows that they understand what just happened. Othor, on the other hand, has a look of shock and confusion on his face, and just as he looks to Enthalia for an explanation the party leaves her view. 

Learkal doesn’t say anything on the short walk to their room, and Leana simply giggles in excitement. This is the first time she’s teased him like this in front of others, and she’s hoping his reaction is what she’s expecting it to be. 

Luckily for her, she is great at reading people, and his reaction is exactly what she wanted. As soon as the door to their room is closed behind them she is pushed against it, her giggling ended abruptly by his mouth on hers. His hands are already on her face, keeping her from breaking the kiss before he’s ready. The kiss is heated and rushed, he wastes no time before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She lets out a low moan as one of his legs slips between hers, his clothed cock pressing against her cunt through her panties. In this moment she thanks whoever invented dresses. Her hands immediately move to his belt, making quick work of the buckle before he grabs her wrists and pin them on the door by her head. 

“Don’t you dare move them.” He growls out before letting her wrists go. His voice sends a shiver down her spine and she obeys his command, appreciative that he remembered her brain starts to panic when she's physically restrained. Learkal goes back to kissing her, one hand grasping the back of her neck while the other finishes her work of sliding his belt off. The metal clanks onto the floor, and his hand travels up her thigh to grab her hip beneath her dress. He forces her hips down, grinding them against his clothed cock and thigh. She lets out a moan of surprise, not even waiting for his guidance to repeat the motion. Eventually their lungs scream at them for air, and he breaks the kiss with a moan.

“You just love to tease don’t you? So impatient you couldn't have waited a _damned_ minute.” He rants to her, and all she can do is nod through her panting breaths.

“Just had to run your mouth in front of everyone, interrupt a perfectly good dinner-” she tries to silence him with a kiss but the grip on the back of her neck keeps her in place, “- No. You don’t get to call the shots anymore _Leana._ All you get to do now is put that pretty mouth to good use.”

She full-on whines at that, her body heating up even more at his words. She’s never seen him like this, he’s always so soft and kind, and this change in demeanor is going straight to her cunt. She moves her hips to try and gain one last bit of friction as he steps away from her, and the cold air that replaces his body heat makes her shiver. The two stare at each other for a moment, Leana’s hands still obediently by her head, Learkal’s undoing his pants. He doesn't remove them, just undoes the button enough that she can spot his underwear peeking out from the open fly. Learkal then moves to her and slowly removes her leather breastplate, keeping enough distance that it's frustrating. After the piece of armor is on the floor he grabs her hands, moving her a few paces from the door before placing them on his hips. He gives her a look and she understands the silent command, sinking to her knees with a grin. She lowers his pants and underwear at the same time, allowing his cock to spring free. Looking up at her boyfriend she takes him in her hand, slowly stroking him. He threads his hand through her hair as he moans, and then her head is forced back as he pulls her by her hair. She groans in response, her hand stilling.

“I believe I said your _pretty mouth_ , did I not?” He remarks, voice low and even. It's only after she nods that he releases his grip on her hair, allowing her to move again. She doesn’t need to be told twice, as she immediately takes his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head a few times. He lets out a long moan, and grabs her horns as she begins to set a pace of her bobbing. She makes sure to run her tongue along the underside of his cock each time she pulls back, flicking at the head before swallowing him back down. Once the pace is set and the rhythm of her movements become second nature she focuses on herself. Her hands run down her body, one stopping to play with her breasts as the other immediately pulls the skirt of her dress up, disappearing into her panties. She only manages to rub her clit three times before she is pulled off of Learkal by her horns and forced to look up at him. She opens her eyes- she never even noticed she closed them- confused, he then grabs her arms, placing her hands back on his hips. 

“No touching. If you're good then _maybe_ I’ll give you a reward.” He states, his breath a little jagged. 

“ _Yes Sir._ ” She purrs as he uses her horns to lead her back to her original position. This time though, his grip doesn't loosen. Instead he uses his grip to lead her head, setting his own pace. She does her best to get back into the motions with her tongue, staring up at him as he continues to slowly quicken her bobbing. His eyes are locked onto her, switching between staring at where his cock disappears into her mouth and staring back into her eyes. Between pants he groans, and Leana debates casting _Mage Hand_ to relieve some of the ache she feels in her neglected cunt. Unfortunately, the spell requires a verbal component and her mouth is a bit busy at the moment, so she can’t do anything but squirm in place, seeking friction she knows she won't find. Hopefully the reward is a nice fucking.

Eventually Learkal’s hips start to buck, and he begins to full-on fuck Leana’s mouth. She moans at the very thought, making sure to open her throat and take breaths through her nose when she can. Her hands are gripping his hips for dear life, fighting the urge to just _touch him, or herself._ The noises he's making are driving her crazy, and she makes a mental note to thank Urdrin for the soundproof walls because she knows if they didn't have that security he would be trying to keep quiet. Instead, he is unapologetically _loud_ and she knows it's partially just to tease her but good gods is it working. She starts to gag after a particularly rough thrust, and she feels his pace falter, his hands loosening their grip on his horns. Before he can even open his mouth to ask if she's okay she picks up where he left off, fucking herself on him, eyes trained on his. He lets out a string of swears in a different language- elven, the voice in her head reminds her- before picking back up with his pace, now ignoring her occasional gags. He’s a quick learner. 

After what felt like hours- but was probably more like minutes- of his unrelenting thrusting she feels the muscles in his legs start to tighten under her hands. His hips start to stutter and falter in their pace, his groans turning into low moans, eyes shut and mouth falling open. He thrusts into her mouth one, twice, three times before he forces her head down, lips wrapped around his base, nose buried in the white hair above his cock. She gags a bit at the sudden intrusion of her throat, but it's soon replaced by a moan as she feels him release into her. She swallows as much as she can, still looking up at her boyfriend's face, contorted in pleasure. When he finally pulls her off of him she makes sure to run her tongue around him one last time, catching any cum she didn't manage to earlier. She takes some deep breaths, swallowing the last few drops she couldn't before. The two stay like that for a moment, catching their breaths, before Learkal opens his eyes again and runs his hand down her face. His thumb brushes across her parted lips before he brings her to her feet again. He brings her into a kiss, slow and passionate, before he leads her by the waist to the bed.

“You were so good for me love, so obedient. Took me so well.” He breathes, moving to kiss her neck. 

“Anything for you love, anything.”

“Hmm, you deserve a reward for how good you were.” He hums, sitting her at the edge of the bed.

He leaves one more kiss on her neck before sinking to his knees, trailing his hands up and down her thighs. Not the reward she was hoping for, but she certainly isn't complaining. Especially not when his hands disappear under her dress, brushing against her cunt for a second before removing her panties. She can practically feel the wetness of her panties as they are stripped from her, and Learkal can too as he smiles up at her knowingly. He pushed her dress up around her waist, exposing her to him, and he ran two fingers up her cunt, gathering the slick onto his fingers.

“Already so wet for me, was that from your teasing at dinner or me using your mouth?” He asks, licking his fingers clean. 

“Both.” Leana manages, eyes following his tongue intently.

He doesn't respond to her, instead he catches her gaze and holds it as he leans down and licks a long stripe up her cunt, flicking his tongue at her clit. She lets out a high pitched whine, hips bucking a bit at the contact, causing him to smirk up at her. He continues to lick slow strips up her cunt, hands holding her thighs open. It's torturous, the pressure wonderful but the speed doing nothing to help the coil in her stomach. Learkal continues like that for a while, slowly lapping at her while his hands trace patterns into her thighs. She lets out the occasional moan or whine of complaint, feeling the coil slowly but surely tighten. Its only when Leana feels like she's going to go insane from the frustratingly slow pace that he stops his movements, instead taking her clit into his mouth and _sucking_ while he pushes two fingers into her entrance. Her back arches as she bucks her hips forward, trying to take his fingers in faster, but his free hand holds her hip in place. His fingers are slow, just like his laps before, just like his tongue on her clit right now. As he slowly pushes his fingers in to the knuckle he crooks them up, slowly stroking that sweet spot that makes her whine even louder. Once his fingers are bottomed out in her he stills all his movement, pulling his face away from her cunt to look at her.

“Please, please don’t stop.” She pants, hands gripping the sheets as she squirms against his hands. “Please love, _Learkal,_ ** _Sir,_** please keep going.”

With a grin his hand moves, beautifly and brutally fast, his fingers repeatedly hitting that sweet spot. She is immediately moaning, finally feeling some relief from the teasing. He spends a few minutes like that, just working her with his fingers, watching her squirm and moan from pleasure. Building heat in her core as the coil tightens. Then, his head dips back down, tongue playing with her clit again, and she basically screams his name. The coil finally snaps, and she's hit by wave after wave of pleasure as she cums, cunt clenching around his fingers as his pace doesn’t falter. He continues to finger her and play with her clit through her high, and doesn’t stop when she finally lays back on the bed, out of breath. He only stops when she cries out, a mix between a moan and a sound of pain, from the overstimulation. He slowly pulls his fingers out of her, clean hand rubbing circles on her thigh, and gives one last lap at her cunt before getting up. He stares at her, and she stares back, a lazy smile on her face. He keeps eye contact as he licks his fingers clean once again, and she lets out a small whine at the sight.

“And earlier you thought _I_ was going to be the death of you. More like the other way around.” She huffs as he sits at the edge of the bed and lies back next to her. He gathers her into his arms, kissing her face and pecking her lips a few times. A moment later he pulls back to look at her.

_“What?”_


End file.
